Unova
'Big Brother Pokemon: Unova' Big Brother Pokemon: Unova ''is the sixth game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in July and applications went out on ''July 20, 2017. This game featured newbies to the series who had never played a season before. The season premiered on August 17, 2017. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbunova. '''Hosts 'The Twists' *'Newbie Season': For the first time since Season 1 - Kanto there were all new players to this series cast with no returning players. There was also an emphasis on casting houseguests who had never played a Big Brother game before. *'Mind, Body and Soul': The overarching theme for this season was Mind, Body and Soul. The three main twists for the season lasted for the pre-jury phase of the game and related to the theme: Mind, Body and Soul. **'Mind': This season if the eviction vote tied, instead of the Head of Household breaking the tie, the vote would go to a re-vote and if it tied again then the voters would draw rocks. The HoH, nominees, Veto Holder and anyone saved with the Veto would all not be eligible to draw rocks. **'Body': This season the houseguests could win back to back Head of Household competitions, but not back to back Power of Veto competitions. **'Soul': Once a houseguest was evicted, they could cast a vote at the very next eviction. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': Due to the Body Twist, since Grace won the Power of Veto Week 1, she was ineligible to compete for veto the following week. *'Note 2': Due to the Soul Twist, Madison was able to cast a vote at the Week 2 eviction. *'Note 3': Due to the Body Twist, since TJ won the Power of Veto Week 2, he was ineligible to compete for veto the following week. *'Note 4': Due to the Soul Twist, Grace was able to cast a vote at the Week 3 eviction. *'Note 5': Due to the Soul Twist, Cole was able to cast a vote at the Week 3 eviction. *'Note 6': Due to the Body Twist, since Alivia won the Power of Veto Week 3, she was ineligible to compete for veto the following week. *'Note 6': Due to the Body Twist, since Nathan won the Power of Veto Week 4, he was ineligible to compete for veto the following week. 'Weekly History' Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 'Statistics' Competition Wins *Dana - 2 *Alivia - 1 *Grace - 1 *Khaled - 1 *Nathan - 1 *QuilLynn - 1 *TJ - 1 HOH Wins *Dana - 2 *Khaled - 1 *QuilLynn - 1 Power of Veto Wins *Alivia - 1 *Grace - 1 *Nathan - 1 *TJ - 1 Times Nominated *TJ - 3 *Grace - 2 *Willy - 2 *Cole - 1 *Madison - 1 *Ryan - 1 Votes Cast Against *Cole - 11 *Grace - 11 *Madison - 11 *Ryan - 4 *Willy - 4 *TJ - 2 'Alliances' *'TBA' - TBA 'Trivia' *This is the first all newbie season since Season 1 - Kanto.